


blurry lines

by hyunchans



Series: welcome to the stoner club [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bath, Boyfriends, Bruising, Bubble Bath, Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Degradation, Drugs, Edging, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Smut, Submission, Threesome, Weed, breath play, carving, choking with a pillow - consensual suffocation, cuddle sandwich, cum dump, degrading words, drunk hyunjin, felix is a good boy and friend, hyunjin is confused and hurt, kink neogtiations, knife marks, making it official, negotiating limits, rope, stoners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: hyunjin, jisung and changbin work out the complexities of their relationship. what results in a beautiful union also opens up doors to new avenues the three haven't gone before
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, mentioned chan/felix/minho
Series: welcome to the stoner club [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917826
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	blurry lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeesechurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeesechurger/gifts).



> surprise! thank you for supporting this series and indulging my stoner boyfriend agenda.
> 
> a couple of important things:  
> here is this part's [playlist](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3/status/1329949572152528896)  
> and  
> the series' [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.nz/hyunchans00/welcome-to-the-stoner-club/) board

Hyunjin had just finished setting up the led lights Jisung had gifted him when his phone went off. His friend Felix had replied to his text, and letting him know he’d be over in an hour's time. It made Hyunjin nervous, worried even to finally be able to tell someone about what had been plaguing his mind the past three weeks. He loved being with Jisung and Changbin, he really did, but he couldn’t help but think sometimes that he was only there as a device for the two boyfriends to play with. He knows he shouldn’t think that way without actually bringing it up with the two of them - hell, Jisung frequently showered him with generous gifts, and Changbin had even dropped him off a baggie when he realised he’d used up his stash at three in the morning the other week. The two of them were generous and caring but there was something bugging Hyunjin, something always in the back of his mind.

He needed someone objective to talk to about it, and who better than Felix. The fellow photography major was in a three-way relationship of his own, he wasn’t a stranger to polyamory and hadn’t been for years. His relationship with Chan and Minho was at its strongest, and Felix often gushed about his love for the two men. 

Hyunjin turned on the lights, setting them to a deep purple that made his apartment look all types of dreamy. He debated taking a hit before Felix got there, but thought it would be rude at the last minute and to wait until his friend arrived instead. He looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his slightly faded pink hair and adjusting his necklace that was exposed through his deep v neck blazer. He was interrupted by a knock on the door, and he made his way to the doorknob. He opened the door slowly, exposing a beaming Felix before him.

“Jinnie!” The blonde greets him with the widest of smiles before throwing his arms around Hyunjin’s shoulders. Hyunjin smiles and melts simultaneously, having missed his friend's arms far too much. Everyone loved Felix for this reason - his ability to light them up with the simplest yet most affectionate actions.

“How are you?” Felix asks him as he closes the door behind him, slipping off his pristine sneakers by the door.

"As good as I can be..." Hyunjin trails off. He picks up the grinder and shows it to Felix.

"You want some?"

Felix digs into his jacket's deep pockets and produces a neatly rolled joint.

"You should know I always come prepared for my favorite friend," Felix grins. Hyunjin looks for his lighter, handing it over to Felix.

"But for real Jinnie, how are you really?" he asks as he takes the lighter from Hyunjin's hands.

“Confused to be quite honest,” Hyunjin says in a huff, falling back onto his bed covers. Felix crawls onto the bed next to him, crossing his legs and pulling Hyunjin’s shoulder closer towards him. He rests his friend’s shoulders on his shin’s, comfortably angling him so his spine won’t hurt against his hard shins. He wraps his free arm around Hyunjin’s chest, resting it so Hyunjin can fiddle with the cuffs of his hoodie. He lights the joint and brings it to his lips, taking a particularly long drag before slipping it between Hyunjin's lips.

“Tell me what’s up,” Felix tells him. 

And so, Hyunjin does. They pass the joint between them until it's finished as Hyunjin babbles on, not leaving out a single detail because he knows Felix wouldn’t have it any other way. Hyunjin plays with the hoodie cuffs the whole time, easily able to articulate his thoughts with the distraction. The weed was definitely helping him keep relaxed, and Felix's presence always resembled something of a safety net to his mind. 

“So to me, it sounds like you’ve caught feelings and don’t know how to bring it up?” Felix asks.

Hyunjin nods his head back against his legs.

“Shit, the queen of broken hearts no longer in action? Gotta say I’m surprised Jinnie,” Felix says with a grin. 

Hyunjin laughs, eyes crinkling as he rolls over to playfully slap Felix’s thigh. Even with the purple light filling the apartment, the gemstones plastered underneath his friend's eyes stand out while looking effortlessly pretty. 

“Hey! That’s not the point here,” Hyunjin says. Felix runs a hand through his newly styled mullet, sucking his bottom lip underneath his front teeth as he thinks.

“Actually Jinnie, I think it is. It’s been so long since you’ve been with someone in a relationship and this experience with two of them is new. I can understand that it’s scary and that you don’t want to make things awkward. But to me it sounds like they like you a lot, so why not bring it up next time you are together?” Felix proposes.

He knew he could always rely on Felix being the voice of reason to his overly analytical thoughts. Even if they are stoned. Hyunjin lets out a shaky breath while running a hand through his own long, fading locks.

“I mean, yeah I know I should and I will. It's just this feeling of anxiety over it that makes me feel so hesitant. Why am I like this Lix?” he asks his friend.

Felix places a kiss on Hyunjin’s forehead, brushing his hair out of his face.

“I think there’s a lot more here than just ‘like’ Jinnie, am I right?”

Hyunjin stares at the lights he had spent the afternoon setting up, the lights Jisung had gifted him. He looks over to his dresser where his grinder sat with the remains of the weed Changbin had gone out of his way to drop off to him.

“You’re right. I knew you’d help me see,” Hyunjin says.

Of course, it was more than just a crush, more than just sex between them. Hyunjin was a fool to think he wouldn’t catch feelings. He definitely was not the queen of broken hearts anymore, in fact, he was scared of his own being broken by the two he had come to love.

❥

“Babe, where did you put the, oh wait, nevermind found it!” Jisung calls through the apartment to his boyfriend. Changbin was busy preparing himself and Jisung some snacks to eat while they worked on their plan for next week's podcast episode.

Jisung picked up the new bong Changbin had brought home that evening, eager to christen it together. It was a beautiful pale purple colour, adorned with galaxy gems and stickers. Changbin couldn’t resist it when he had been surfing the web on his break, so eager he even risked having it delivered to his workplace hoping that his colleagues wouldn’t question him on the package.

Changbin places the snack bowls on the desk Jisung was sitting at, eagerly packing the cone piece with the ground weed he had pulled from their shared stash. At this point, Jisung didn’t even know if it should be called a stash with the number of different strains he had bought. At this rate with the amount they smoked, he had considered attempting to grow their own and see how much money they could save by doing it that way. Either way, they didn’t fuck around with their drugs - especially not their weed.

Jisung raised the mouthpiece up to his lips, pulling particularly long to make sure he takes the entirety of his hit in one go. He holds the smoke in his lungs for a few seconds before expertly releasing it, not a tickle in his throat at all. Changbin kisses his cheek, proud of his boyfriend for taking his hit so expertly.

“Someone’s been practicing,” Changbin says with a smirk as he begins to pack his own cone piece.

“Only taken a few months, hopefully never cough again.” Jisung’s smile was dumb, so dumb and so proud of himself that Changbin just wanted to plant kisses all over his boyfriend's body.

“Wouldn’t that be cool?” Changbin says, considering how cool it actually would be to not even get a tickle in his throat after a long hit.

“Do you want to know how I did it ?” Jisung asks. Changbin almost doesn’t even want to reply with the shit-eating grin on Jisung’s face - he just knows it’s going to be one of Jisung’s hit one-liners. Changbin hesitantly raises the mouthpiece to his lips, flicking his lighter before entertaining his boyfriend.

“How?”

Changbin begins to pull on the bong, letting the smoke fill up inside.

“Getting throat fucked so often has really helped my gag reflex, and I guess helped with this too.”

Changbin nearly splutters the smoke back into the bong, narrowly avoiding disaster and an unwanted mess. He coughs out his hit, smacking his own leg as he lets out a throaty cough.

“That’s, baby, you can’t just-” Changbin can’t even finish his sentence without letting out a mixture between a laugh and a cough.

“It doesn’t work like that,” Changbin tries to say while maintaining his composure. With Jisung around, his composure was never going to last long. Within seconds he is laughing once more, having to set the bong down on the desk until his laughing _and_ coughing fit passes.

“I’ll have you know it does thanks very much. Google it,” Jisung retorts.

“I’m fine thanks babe, proud of you though.” Changbin giggles, a warm sound to Jisung’s alert ears. Changbin manages to finish off his hit without further trouble and clears the cone piece of any dregs. 

He hated wasting bud. 

Jisung decided to move from his spot in the desk chair to a more comfortable spot in Changbin’s lap. He curled his body into his boyfriend’s chest, basking in the heat of his pecs against his cheek as he rested against them.

“About next week's podcast, how would you feel having Hyunjin join?” Changbin asks Jisung. Jisung raises his head so fast he narrowly avoids busting Changbin’s chin in the process.

“I’d love to have him on! His music taste is so interesting I think the listeners would love hearing his input and recommendations,” Jisung said. 

To say his boyfriend was ecstatic was an understatement. 

Changbin nodded, grinning to himself about the prospect of Hyunjin actually joining them on the podcast.

“Did you see his insta story earlier? Seems like he’s having a nice night out,” Jisung says. Changbin notices the slight pout on his lips when he talks about the story that he too had seen.

“Would you rather him have come here instead? He does deserve a nice night out with no distractions sometimes, uni is tough on him,” Changbin says. Jisung shifts in his lap carefully so he can straddle Changbin, face to face.

“Actually I _would_ prefer him here with us. That way we’d know he is safe,” Jisung carried on. Changbin planted a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before rubbing his back in comfort.

“Look I’ll give him a call to settle your nerves okay baby?”

“You like him right?” Jisung asks.

Changbin almost thinks the question is a lame attempt at a joke.

 _“Like_ him? Jisung, honey, didn’t we talk about this?”

“Not officially, I think it’s about time we did. We both really like him so why not just ask?”

“What if he thinks it's weird? Or rejects us?” Changbin questions out loud. “Right now isn’t exactly a good idea when we are both baked as shit,” he continues. 

“I’m not talking about doing it tonight oh my god. I’m just saying, baby, that it isn’t fair to not at least _ask_ to put a label on things if that is something he’s too scared to ask himself,” Jisung reasons. 

Changbin knows his boyfriend is right. 

They’d discussed the aspects of polyamory together a few times since things with Hyunjin had escalated, but never really felt confident enough to bring it up. Changbin was in fact terrified to ruin what they had going already by openly getting feelings involved. He feared that if they weren’t reciprocated… well, it would break his heart.

Changbin pulled up Hyunjin’s contact in his phone while Jisung hopped off his lap and began to clear away the snack bowls they had devoured. Jisung planted a kiss on Changbin's temple as his boyfriend called Hyunjin’s phone, thankful to have such a caring lover. 

“C-Changbin!? HI!”

The club music playing in the background was enough to tell Changbin where Hyunjin was, but the slurred nature of his voice was pulling at his own worries now that Jisung had planted them in his head.

“Hey Hyunjin! Me and Jisung were just wondering what you were doing?”

“Me? Oh, I came out to dance. I’m drunk!” Hyunjin giggled down the phone. 

“How are you getting home?”

“Uber, walk, I don’t know!” He was having to yell over the volume of the music and Changbin was holding the phone away from his face.

“Do you want me to come and pick you up?”

No response.

“Hyunjin?”

Someone’s voice he didn’t recognise answered the phone.

“This is Changbin?”

“Yeah, whose this?” Changbin said with a stern tone. Jisung looked over, shooting him a confused glance.

“I’m Hyunjin’s friend Felix,” the owner of the voice said.

“Is Hyunjin okay? Does he need a place to crash?”

“I’ve been trying to convince him to leave for the past hour but he just won’t come.” Changbin has a mental image of it in his head and can’t help but smirk at the mental sight of it.

“Is there any way you can drop him off at our place? Or I can come and get him?”

There were some muffled voices, most prominently a suddenly overexcited Hyunjin on the other end.

“Apparently mentioning you was a good idea, he’s suddenly ready to go,” Felix says. Changbin can basically feel his eyes rolling without even being there to witness it.

“He can apparently remember how to get to yours from where we are but if I need to check I’ll just call this number if that’s okay? Hopefully, it shouldn't take too long. My boyfriends are probably worried themselves,” the voice chuckles down the phone. Something about the stranger, Felix, settles his nerves.

“Okay, just remember to buzz up when you arrive.”

“Will do chief, be there soon.” 

And the call ends.

“Who was that?” Jisung asks.

“Guy named Felix? I’m assuming the same one he’s mentioned before from one of his photography papers.”

“So is he coming?” Jisung persists.

“Yeah they’ll be here soon.”

“Right I’ll go run the bath then,” Jisung tells Changbin.

His boyfriend was an angel in disguise.

❥

It only took them fifteen minutes to get to Changbin and Jisung’s apartment. Felix had remembered to buzz up to the apartment, carefully propping up a drunk Hyunjin on the base of his shoulder. The blonde hadn’t shut up about the boyfriends since Changbin had called at the club. Felix was actually excited to meet them, knowing what he did about the arrangement between them. 

Changbin answered the door quickly, his face lighting up at the sight of Hyunjin. 

“Here he is, man of the hour.” Felix grinned.

Changbin lets out a heavy sigh of relief as Hyunjin plants a kiss on his cheek and saunters through the apartment to find Jisung, suddenly unaware of Felix who dropped him off. 

“Thank you for getting him here,” Changbin tells the blonde.

“Aye, don’t mention it! I wasn’t expecting him to get so wasted it actually took me by surprise,” the blonde told him. 

“Well, he’s in safe hands now, not to say yours aren’t safe but-”

Felix lets out a giggle at Changbin’s slight panic.

“I know what you mean, with you guys it's different.”

Changbin didn’t need to ask to know what Felix was talking about. Surely he knew about the three of them and what they do together. Changbin thought it would actually be weird if Hyunjin hadn’t confided in at least one person.

“How are you getting home tonight?” Changbin asks Felix.

“Oh I’ll just walk, my boyfriends don’t live too far away,” he says with a reassuring smile.

Changbin is hesitant to let him leave on his own.

“How about I call you an uber? Just to be safe? Here give me your phone and I’ll put the number plate and stuff in your notes for when you head down,” Changbin says to him.

Felix tries to refuse the offer, but Changbin won’t take no for an answer. It’s safe to say, Felix approves of his friend’s potential future boyfriend.

❥

When Changbin closes the door and finishes wishing Felix farewell, he walks into the bedroom to see where Hyunjin had ended up. Currently, Jisung was having a battle trying to remove his pants as the pink-haired boy just wouldn’t stop wriggling. Jisung was giggling away, laughing as Hyunjin attempted to play fight with him.

“Hyunnie, please stop! The bath is going to go cold if you don’t hurry up,” Jisung laughs.

Hyunjin stops his wriggling and stares point-blank at Jisung.

“Well you should have mentioned bath to begin with,” he says with a wide grin. In seconds his clothes are on the ground and he’s making his way to the bath with Jisung.

“Will you join me?” Hyunjin asks him.

“Of course I will baby,” he assures him.

Changbin watches from the doorway as Hyunjin steps into the bath, shivering, yes _shivering_ from the heat of it. Jisung had been overly generous with the bubble bath, and the subtle scent of lavender blanketed the room. Changbin walks over to the side of the bath and kneels down behind where Hyunjin had leaned against the side of it. Jisung was pulling off his clothes while Changbin stroked Hyunjin’s hair, leaning forward to pepper kisses against the younger’s cheek.

“Did you have a good night?” Changbin whispered. 

Jisung stepped over into the bath, opting to lie down in its length. He opened his arms for Hyunjin, spreading his legs so that he could situate himself easily on top of him. Jisung wrapped his arms around Hyunjn’s waist and planted his own kisses against the sides of his forehead, the back of his head, and the back of his hand as he lay on top of him.

“It was okay.”

“Only okay?” Changbin prompted.

“I- never mind,” Hyunjin stopped before he even began.

“What is it?”

There was silence, only the sound of the water rippling ever so gently and the bubbles softly disintegrating. 

“Do you guys really like me?” 

Silence.

“Hyunjin-” Changbin began.

Without warning Hyunjin began to tear up, beginning to squirm against Jisung’s chest.

“Hey, hey, hey. Baby, why are you crying?” Jisung cooed. Changbin quickly discarded himself of his clothing and climbed into the other side of the bath. He held out his hand for Hyunjin to hold onto, sitting him up so Jisung too could reach a sitting position amongst all the bubbles.

“Jinnie we _really_ like you. But right now you’re drunk and I don’t think it’s the best time to be having this conversation,” Changbin said. Hyunjin wipes his eyes of tears, getting soap suds and bubble bath on his cheeks.

“Changbin is right, we can talk about this in the morning. Have you had enough of the bath? We can all go to bed and cuddle if you want?”

Hyunjin nods.

Changbin lets himself out first, grabbing them all towels from the cabinet. He only puts his boxers back on, heaping up all the clothes in one bundle and putting them on top of the washing machine for the morning. Changbin handed Hyunjin an oversized top - knowing he likes to sleep in them with no bottoms. Jisung put himself in a light hoodie and tight bike shorts before crawling underneath the covers of their bed. Hyunjin cozied up next to him, Changbin sliding himself in on the other side to form a tight yet cozy sandwich. Jisung began to stroke Hyunjin’s hair, doing his best to comfort him and help ease whatever thoughts that might be going through his head right now. Changbin scooted closer to spoon him, wrapping an arm around his waist and letting his head rest on top of Hyunjin’s shoulder. He places one final kiss against the youngers ear, smiling when he whispers _sweet dreams_ against the lobe.

Jisung mouths _I love you_ to Changbin, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on Hyunjin's lips before tucking them all in better. Hyunjin gazed up at Jisung as he closed his eyes, and he felt the slow beating of Changbin’s heart against his back as the two cuddled him.

Maybe everything was okay after all. 

❥

Hyunjin is the first to wake up in the morning. Between the embarrassment of what happened in the bath and the splitting headache he was nursing due to his hangover, the first thing he manages to do is cry. It doesn’t help that he is still between the two men, Jisung still facing him. His body begins to shake as he cannot control his emotions, unable to put a finger on what was triggering his thoughts so intensely. Jisung’s eyes flutter open from the movement, instantly concerned by the sight before him.

“What’s wrong? Baby,” Jisung sighs. He pulls Hyunjin forward, wrapping his arms securely around his back before rubbing circles against his shirt. Hyunjin sobs into his chest, curling his fingers around a spot on his hoodie.

“Hyunjin, please tell me what’s wrong?”

"I feel so stupid,” he sobs.

“Why?”

“I’m sorry if I made you guys uncomfortable last night,” Hyunjin continued. He doesn’t know it but Changbin had stirred from the noise, and was listening from behind him.

“You didn’t at all. But I would like to know why you think you did?”

Hyunjin huffs against Jisung's hoodie and buries his head further against his chest.

“I think I’ve fallen in love with you guys,” he muffles into the weight of the hoodie. Behind him Changbin covers his mouth with his hand, his own eyes prickling with tears. Jisung cradles Hyunjin’s head with one arm, using the other to pull him closer if it wasn't even physically possible.

“That’s what we have wanted to talk to you about,” Jisung says.

“Hyunjin, we love you too. And we were wondering well, if you wanted to be in our relationship officially. As our boyfriend,” Changbin says behind him. Hyunjin slowly unburies his face from Jisung’s chest, raising a hand to wipe the tears and snot from his face.

“Am I still dreaming?” he croaks.

Jisung giggles, using his own hands to help clean the mess from Hyunjin’s face.

“You’re not. We love you Jinnie, we want you to be ours, and us yours.”

  
  


**❥**

It was Wednesday evening and Hyunjin hadn’t left since the weekend. He’d still gone to his classes but instead of going home, he would just end up back at his boyfriends apartment. Now that they were an official item, Hyunjin felt a lot more content about his feelings and the boundaries that had been set in place.

Hyunjin was currently sprawled across the bed with his laptop editing his assignment in photoshop, while Jisung sat at his desk with his headphones on. He was working on mastering a track he had been working on recently and Hyunjin hadn’t wanted to disturb him, opting to work in silence on the bed instead. Since the weekend things had been so easy, things had fallen into place so much more smoothly than he could have ever imagined. Changbin had mentioned this morning before going to work that he wanted to discuss some things with them all regarding things in the bedroom which had sparked a corner in Hyunjin he couldn’t wait to explore. It was the perfect time for them all to express what they were and weren’t interested in and he just couldn’t wait for the opportunity now it had finally risen. Changbin had snuck in the door so quietly that when he jumped onto the bed next to Hyunjin it startled him deeply.

“Bin what the fuck!” he swore as his laptop narrowly missed falling off the bed.

Changbin laughed as he sat himself up against the headboard. Jisung discarded his headphones and joined them on the bed, playfully slapping Hyunjin’s ass as he adjusted his seat on the mattress. Jisung sat with his legs folded on the left side of Changbin while Hyunjin sat with Changbin’s legs draped over his thighs.

“So, my loves, I’ve been thinking a lot lately about somethings I’d like to try out with you two.”

Changbin bit his lip as his two boyfriends waited impatiently for him to continue.

“Well, after a lot of thought I think I’d like to try subbing for you two.”

Jisung gasped, and Hyunjin clasped his hands together as he giggled with excitement.

“Obviously with rules in place because I really don’t know how much I’ll be able to handle,” Changbin trails off.

“You’re safe with us, we can stop anytime you know that.” Jisung tells him.

“That brings me to my next point, I’d like to try this with your input. Is there anything else you guys would like to do?”

The two sit in silence for a while, unsure of what to say or what is at the top of their list.

Jisung breaks the silence first.

“I’ve been reading up a lot about knife play at the moment,” he says. Hyunjin licks his lips and Changbin’s eyes darken, trying hard to not get too turned on at the mere mention of the kink.

“Go on,” Changbin urges.

“Well, first of all if we are going to do it with you being the receiver then I think we should definitely be sober for it.”

Hyunjin nods, “I agree. It eliminates or at least decreases the chance of injury.”

“Exactly. I’ve read about the danger zones and I can show them to Hyunjin before we do it obviously too. I know that we need to put together a first aid kit to have nearby in incase things go wrong,” Jisung says.

“Also Binnie, do you think you could choose a few items for yourself to have on hand. You haven’t experienced submission like this before and I really don’t want you to experience a harsh sub drop,” Jisung says. Changbin leans forward, taking Jisung’s cheeks in the palm of his hands.

“I can do that,” he says, letting his thumb rub gently across the stubble that had grown on Jisung’s chin. He kisses his boyfriend’s lips, trying to avoid deepening it so they can continue their conversation.

“I read that if you freeze the blade, it makes the feeling more intense as though it’s sharper than what it really is. We’d just have to wear gloves while handling it,” Jisung told Changbin and Hyunjin.

Changbin agreed to freeze the blade, while Hyunjin was excited to go shopping for a quote-on-quote ‘sexy pair of handwear’.

“I can go and get a blade and medical supplies during the week if we want to try it this weekend. I need to make sure the blade is surgical steel… Also if you don’t mind, could we do like, an STI check and one of those blood test thingies? Just because if blood is present then-”

“Of course we can.”

“Of course we will,” Changbin and Hyunjin say in unison.

Jisung turns to Hyunjin.

“Is there anything you want to involve?”

“If we are going to be using a blade, do you think it's too much to involve blood play?”

Changbin contemplates it for awhile. He can’t guarantee how long he is going to last in the scene but the idea definitely turns him on.

“Maybe we can save it for a separate time? I’m just worried it might be too much,” Changbin says.

Hyunjin crawls into his lap, pressing light, feathered kisses to his boyfriend’s neck.

“Of course. An alternative then? Hmm, maybe ‘Sung can tie me up while he plays with you? I could be restricted and denied orgasm and then we can switch turns with the blade?”

Changbin’s eyes light up at the thought.

“Fuck yeah. I like that a lot Jinnie,” Changbin says against his hair.

Changbin opens his mouth hesitantly, unsure if he should bring up something that had been playing on his mind. 

“You know how I like being choked?”

The boyfriends nod their heads in unison.

“What if instead of using your hands, we use a pillow? Same thing we do with face fucking - two taps to stop, three taps to ease up?”

“Only if you’re sure? Do you want to do that after we have both taken turns or in between?”

“After. I think I'll get far too overstimulated if we did it in between.”

“So it’s settled then? Saturday night? We get all the supplies this week and the tests done tomorrow?"

Changbin has never been more excited for the weekend to arrive.

**❥**

The weekend had come and all three of them were brimming with excitement. All of their tests had come back negative, which meant they could continue on with their plan for the evening. Their day had consisted of watching Netflix, catching up on music releases and napping - the perfect Saturday. When it came time for the scene to begin, the three of them took turns showering, cleaning themselves, preparing themselves physically and mentally for the scene taking place. Hyunjin had taken out the pair of gloves he’d picked out for him and Jisung to wear. He had selected a pair of black leather gloves, adorned with ribbons and string tying the bottom half of the gloves together where it would sit around their wrists. 

Changbin had spread a few towels across the bed in case any blood was drawn. After all, they had only agreed to surface level cuts as the purpose of tonight wasn’t for playing with blood, it was for playing with a blade against the oldest’s skin. He had brought his safety items like Jisung had asked: a blanket that they had shared on one of their first dates - a lilac shade with pale yellow stars, a soft toy Hyunjin had won him at the arcade on one of their first public outings together and a can of sweet coffee from the fridge. It wasn’t much but he knew it would do the job if he needed it. 

Hyunjin was eagerly sitting at his side in all of his naked glory. Changbin still can’t get over how beautiful both his mind and body are, at the way his delicate curves exemplify how stunning he really is. He was holding Changbin’s hand talking softly about an upcoming assignment.

Changbin was also naked per Jisung’s request. He said it would be better to play with them that way rather than spending too much time building up the scene. There were no exact guidebooks on how to start your play, but Jisung thought it would better if they removed any restrictive items all together for things to run smoothly. Jisung wanted it to be as comfortable for his boyfriend as possible. It was a big day after all - Changbin’s first time giving up all the control he is used to. It was important to Jisung that he and Hyunjin made Changbin feel safe, and that he could trust them and know that he calls the shots on when to stop or when to ease off. Jisung leaned over the top of Changbin, giving him a brief peck on the lips before asking how he was and if he was ready.

Jisung placed the emergency kit he had put together on the bedside table, taking a roll of condoms and a bottle of lube from the top drawer and placing them next to the kit. He takes his time undressing himself, making sure he removes any jewelry on himself that might get caught on the blade by accident. He makes his way to Hyunjin, neglecting the want in Changbin’s eyes as he crawls over his lap to the pink haired boy's position on the bed. 

Jisung begins by straddling Hyunjin’s lap, purposefully leaving Changbin out like they had agreed. Hyunjin had tied half of his hair in a ponytail using a purple piece of ribbon, the silky locks sitting perfectly on his shoulders. Jisung ran a hand up Hyunjin’s biceps, making sure Hyunjin felt the touch fully by hooking his fingers around the muscular area. He wasn’t as muscular as Changbin, but the toned nature of what he did have felt good underneath Jisung’s skin regardless, made him feel in control. Hyunjin’s hands splay out on Jisung’s bare hips, catching on to keep himself upright as Jisung attached his lips and began to suck. Hyunjin arched his neck further and further until he couldn’t manage it anymore, feeling electric when Jisung’s free hand came up to grip the side of his neck his lips were ignoring. 

“Fuck,” is the only word that seems to escape Hyunjin’s lips, his voice already weak from the euphoria encasing his body. Jisung purposefully releases the tightness of his lips that were suckling at Hyunjin’s neck, opting to lighten up so much that it feels like a feather brushing against his skin. 

“Do you think we should give Changbin some attention?” Jisung asks.

“I think he’d loved that,” Hyunjin moans. The pair maneuver themselves to face Changbin, choosing to cradle over one leg each. Hyunjin rubs his hands over the meaty part of his thigh, eliciting the quietest of groans from the oldest’s lips.

“He’s holding himself back on purpose… Is that what we agreed on Changbin?” Jisung prompts the oldest. Changbin shakes his head, earning himself a quick slap to the thigh Jisung was hovering over.

“Naughty,” Jisung breaths out. Changbin’s eyes can’t settle on who to look at, at the two living masterpieces going to work on his body. Jisung places his lips around a spot on his pelvis, beginning to plant bruises and kiss marks where only the three of them will see it. Hyunjin moved further up onto Changbin’s tummy, massaging his thigh muscles as he left his own signature marks across his skin. Hyunjin had this technique where the way he dragged his teeth and moved his lips would leave patchy love hearts as the shape of his hickeys. 

It made Changbin’s heart swell at the sight. 

Changbin’s head rests against the headboard, chest rising and falling as his erection grows from the pleasure of being marked up by his lovers on top of him. He puts one hand each on their heads, gently caressing their hair as they relentlessly mark up his lower body. Jisung is the first to stop, taking Changbin’s hand to his lips and pressing kisses all over. Hyunjin follows suit, seductive eyes locking onto his own aroused gaze.

Jisung releases Changbin’s hand, bending slightly off the bed to produce the rope he had prepared loosely in his palms. Hyunjin’s eyes roll back at the sight of it.

“Ready to be tied up?” Jisung asks. He reveled in the feeling that the coarse material had against his fingers, having to stop himself from quivering at the thought of Hyunjin pulling at it and getting off on the feeling of rope alone. Hyunjin holds his arms out in front of him, followed by his feet closely latched together.

“Verbally?”

“Yes, yes I’m ready,” Hyunjin exhales. 

Jisung folds the first set of rope gently around Hyunjin’s wrists. They’d agreed he should still be mobile for this part, and it would be a lot easier to get him out of it when his time to take over the knife play came along. Jisung tightened it enough so that he was restricted but could still wrap his pretty hands around his cock. He did the same with his legs and helped scoot him backwards next to Changbin who had begun touching himself at the sight, unable to neglect his hard cock any longer. 

“Did I say you could do that?” Jisung’s voice was dark, totally opposite of what Changbin was used to. It turned him on, so fucking much he couldn't think straight.

Changbin shook his head, sheepishly letting go of his erection while Jisung finished setting Hyunjin up next to him.

“I’m going to go and get the knife. You two can kiss but you’re not allowed to touch each other anymore, okay?” The two boyfriends squeak out their words of agreement, and Hyunjin’s eyes don't seem to budge from the glove on Jisung’s right hand. 

The knife was indeed fucking cold when Jisung removed it from the freezer. He held the blade in his right hand, and could still feel the coolness of the handle aching through the thick material the glove was made out of. It was cold enough that it wouldn't stick to skin - exactly how they wanted it. The sheer weight of it in his hand made him feel powerful enough that he had to take a few moments to settle down - he didn’t want to be too rough with Changbin on the first try. When he returned to the bedroom, the pair on the bed were obediently eating each other's faces, hands screwed up in the blankets to help restrict their need for grabbing at one another's parts. Jisung glares at them until they stop, breathless as they try to regain composure.

“What are the safety measures?” Jisung asks them to recall.

“Safe word is bunny, for the pillow and choking its two taps stop, three taps ease off.” Changbin’s voice is husky, thick with arousal and his bottom lip juts out as he stares at the blade sitting in the palm of Jisung’s hand. 

"Colours can be asked at anytime," Hyunjin recalls.

“Let’s begin,” Jisung drawls. He flips the switch to the apartment’s main lights, fumbling around in the dark for the button to turn on the LED lights they had adorned around their bedroom and entire apartment. He sets the colour to a deep red, hopefully adding to the intensity of the scene happening.

He looks to Hyunjin, eagerly waiting for instructions.

“Touch yourself, but whatever you do, do _not_ cum.”

Hyunjin bites his lips, fingers mindlessly make their way around his cock head and digs a finger between his slit while throwing his head back. A breathy moan escapes his lips, a garbled sound shortly following after. Jisung watches him as Hyunjin palms himself, impressed at how worked up he’s letting himself get already.

“You don’t want to cum, Hyunjin. The price is too high for you to break your promises with me,” Jisung warns, flexing the blade in his hand. 

“Sorry ‘Sung, I promise that I _won’t_.” The emphasis he uses on ‘won’t’ make Jisung’s visible boner bounce.

“Good boy.”

He turns his gaze to Changbin, angling the knife upwards.

“Now, what am I going to do with _you._ ” Changbin’s face turns dark quickly, arousal taking over his body as Jisung’s sole attention is on him.

“You’re too fucking hot for your own good, you know?” Jisung sits on Changbin’s left side, putting the blade directly onto his thigh. Changbin does his best to stay still, and focuses on the sensations the knife is sending across his skin. It was lighter than a tickle, all his nerves tensing up from the surprisingly soft motion of Jisung dragging it across his taut skin. 

Changbin lets out an achingly deep moan, cock twitching furiously.

“Would you still be that hot if I used this knife to leave scars all over? Mark you the fuck up? I think you would be,“ Jisung thinks to himself out loud.

Jisung runs the upper side of the blade over the many splotches of hickeys across his hips and tummy, “With marks like these they just make you look prettier.”

A moment of silence between them fills the room. Hyunjin was busy touching himself, trying his best to not be loud, trying his best to not cum. He’d edged himself once already and was silently begging for it to be his turn already.

“How does it feel to be beneath someone like this?” Jisung moves on. He removes the blade from Changbin’s skin before it makes its way to his pelvis, moving it to the side of his ribcage.

“How does it feel knowing that one wrong move could possibly lead to disaster?”

Changbin mumbles something that Jisung can’t quite hear, muffled through his moans.

“What was that?”

“Feels good,” Changbin speaks up, “G-Giving up control.”

Jisung sighs deeply, placing his lips on Changbin’s ribcage and kissing every single bone he can make out.

“You’re doing so well with this blade Binnie. Being so still for me,” Jisung lets his wrist graze over the head of Changbin’s cock as he moves the blade to his other side, resulting in Changbin attempting to grind his hips against him. Jisung uses the flat side of the blade to slap his hip bones, not using too much pressure as they’d agreed. 

“Don’t fucking move unless I tell you too,” he spits at the oldest. He places the blade against the older's nipple piercing, feeling his arousal grow as Changbin visibly enjoys the sensation the touch sends through his body.

“Is it a surprise if I said I liked playing with your mind?”

Changbin is dazed, the only sensation he can feel is that of the blade scratching over his skin.

“I’ll take you somewhere far away baby,” Jisung whispers, breath sickly sweet against his mouth, purposefully hovering with no intention of closing the distance between them. He focuses on the blade, angling it with enough pressure to leave scratch marks across his body. Changbin adored the sensations it was giving his body, a symphony of moans and mewls leaving his lips without a break in between. When one sound finished, another began, and Jisung knew that he was succeeding. 

“Can you feel the edges when I do this?” He turns his wrist ever so slightly so Changbin can feel the edges of the knife scratch over his skin, repeating the process four times. 

“Mhmm.”

“Is it sharp, cold?”

Changbin’s body twitches as Jisung switches up the angle, dragging the highest point of the blade across Changbin’s upper torso.

“It feels d-dangerous,” Changbin stutters.

Jisung carefully removes the blade from his lover's skin, placing his free hand around his chin, a grounding measure he had learned after their many years together. 

“Bunny... is that an orange or am I good to continue?” Jisung asks, worried he’d pushed things too far.

Changbin shook his head, reaching out for Jisung’s wrist holding the blade.

“No, no, g-god no. Please fucking continue,” Changbin moans lewdly. Jisung slowly places the blade on the towel next to them. He moves his lips to meet with Changbin’s, letting himself take in the feeling of Changbin’s tongue searching for purchase through the opening of his lips. He takes a moment to kiss him, feel their saliva mixing and their lips moving together as one. When he pulls away from the kiss, Changbin can see stars and his hand gravitates towards his cock.

“I said don’t fucking touch yourself,” Jisung raises his voice this time, blade back in hand. Changbin cowers into the pillows behind him, silently admiring the way Jisung is getting off from the amount of power he has over him.

“Are you scared?”

Changbin waits a moment like they’d discussed. Jisung had told him during the week that he should act however he wanted, to just enjoy the sensations and give into the feeling of having no control. He listened to his body, what was going through his mind. He silenced everything and decided to play too.

"No," he moaned.

“Don’t lie to me,” Jisung’s eyes narrow, knife now moving across his chest to sit on his biceps. Jisung angles the blade so the tip is directly on the skin, moving it downwards with a painfully slow momentum. Changbin had to control his breathing as his breaths had become labored. He never would have imagined getting so riled up by Jisung having this much control, himself so little.

Changbin bites his lip, stomach sucking in as he goes warm all over from feeling just so fucking good. Jisung continues to trail the cool blade down his forearms, admiring the red scratches blooming lightly on his skin. 

“I’m not scared of you,” Changbin states bravely beneath his knife-wielding boyfriend.

“Interesting… Well, you should be, because who knows how long it’s going to be until pathetic little Changbin gets to come.” Jisung feels his boyfriend’s cock twitch against his lower tummy, leaving a trail of silky pre-cum in the midst of it.

“Hyunjin, do you want a turn? You’ve been so good and patient?” Jisung asks, turning to their boyfriend.

“Oh please ‘Sungie. I really want a fucking turn,” he begs. There was drool on his chin and his cock was glistening with precum, and a part of Jisung was proud that he had obeyed his rules by not cumming.

“Here, let me untie you.” 

He unties the knots with ease and Hyunjin is eager to put the glove on his hand despite the knife not being as cold as it was earlier. Jisung had said he wouldn’t need to wear it anymore but he still insisted. Jisung handed over the blade, putting a singular kiss against his wet lips. Jisung moves up the bed so he can sit behind Changbin as planned. He props himself up so that his cock is flush up against Changbin’s lower back and butt crack, and the oldest melts into the feeling of skin on skin contact. He leans back against Jisung’s chest, letting his boyfriend’s finger elicit goosebumps on his skin.

“Are you proud of me for not coming ‘sung?” Hyunjin asks as he finds a comfortable position over Changbin.

“So proud,” Jisung says. The words are so close to his ears that Changbin knows the praise is directed to both of them. He blushes. 

“You’ve been so good for Jisung,” Hyunjin states the obvious.

“Binnie, can you continue being good for _me_?” 

Changbin licks his lips.

“Yes. Anything for you,” Changbin moans. Jisung places a thumb between Changbin’s lips, the older’s lips latching on to fit it firmly inside his mouth.

“Anything?” Hyunjin enunciates the word slowly, jarringly as he puts the knife to the thigh Jisung had left free of marks. 

Changbin nods.

“How high do your gym shorts ride up?” Hyunjin asks with a menacing smile. Jisung’s cock leaks at the scene he was going to get to witness, wetting his lips as he gulped down his moans. 

“Only halfway,” Changbin gulps, “why?"

“Is it alright if I mark you? Actually, I am _going_ to mark you. See what this blade can do…” Hyunjin drawls. 

“P-Please,” Changbin stutters.

Hyunjin took the blade to the area of Changbin’s thigh that was still in the safe zone, but high enough that when he was done carving, what he marked his skin with wouldn’t be visible to the public eye unless Changbin allowed it. He pressed the tip to the skin, gently nicking it enough to leave a mark but not enough to draw blood. He continued, two lines, three. Changbin watched as Hyunjin marked a plus symbol next to the letter _H_ he had marked. Changbin’s breath caught in his throat, muscles tightening as his cock bobbed up and down from the stimulation. He let out a low moan, and Hyunjin’s eyes darkened as he began to mark a second letter into the oldest boy’s skin.

Jisung was busy tickling the oldest’s skin by dragging his fingers slowly up and down the sides of his abdomen, causing a purring sound to escape from Changbin’s lips.

“Look at that, all done and you didn’t flinch at all.” Changbin looked down to the marking of the _H+J_ on his upper thigh.

“Just a reminder that you’re ours,” Hyunjin groaned, free hand grabbing hold of his own cock. He dragged the blade down the side of Changbin’s thigh, removing it just before it reached his kneecap. Hyunjin placed the knife to the side, wrapping a towel around the blade and removing the glove from his hand. He picks up the pillow they had prepared and holds it in his lap.

“Ready for this?” 

Changbin gulps, bucking his hips up and back, grinding into Jisung’s cock pressing against his lower back.

“What colour are you right now?” Jisung whispers in his ears.

“Green, fucking green.” Changbin clenches his eyes shut as Hyunjin places a hand around the base of his cock, arm brushing over the scratches that were pleasantly burning all over his body. Jisung moves from behind Changbin, helping him lie flat on the bed. Jisung hadn’t noticed but Changbin had drool sitting at the sides of his mouth, something he’d never seen before. He was so blissed out, and he was euphoric over it.

Jisung spread Changbin’s legs apart, curling his fingers around his cock and taking over from Hyunjin. He’d taken the majority of the knife play so that Hyunjin could have the honour of using the pillow on their boyfriend. Jisung poked out his tongue, brushing it slowly over Changbin’s cock head, lapping up the precum that collected throughout the scene. Jisung hummed at the taste of it, pressing his lips tightly together and kissing the entirety of his length while Hyunjin settled himself behind him. Jisung arched his back, jolting as he felt the lube be lathered onto his hole. He felt Hyunjin’s fingers probe him, a single finger dancing, no, fluttering around the opening of his hole. Jisung bobbed his head up and down Changbin’s cock as Hyunjin pressed a finger inside of him. It wasn’t much to rile him up even further, control rushing to his head as Hyunjin opened him up. Jisung reaches back, grabbing hold of Hyunjin’s wrist, trying to guide two more fingers towards his opening.

“A-Are you sure?” Hyunjin asked hesitantly, though Jisung could clearly hear the arousal in his voice from the action. Jisung came off Changbin’s dick with a pop, hissing a “Yes” in Hyunjin’s direction. Jisung had spent some time in the afternoon opening himself up, and thought he was more than ready - he could deal with a little discomfort. Three of Hyunjin’s fingers were nothing compared to what Changbin has put in his ass in the past.

Hyunjin obliges, thrusting three lubed fingers inside of Jisung’s hole, not quite filling him up but giving him a generous stretch. Jisung grunted around Changbin’s cock, and the older whined at the sensation. He was proud of himself for not coming yet, but he couldn’t guarantee that he could last much longer. Being on the verge of orgasm but not quite for the past hour has really tired him out but he can’t help but be addicted to the feeling of giving himself up to his boyfriends. Changbin’s hand mindlessly wandered to link itself through Jisung’s hair as he sucked Changbin’s cock, trying not to buck his hips so his length reached further down Jisung’s throat. 

“Don’t do that Binnie, don’t wanna be punished right? Payback can be a real bitch,” Hyunjin says as he continues to fuck his fingers into Jisung behind them. Jisung snickers around Changbin’s cock, letting saliva dribble all the way down his length. Jisung feels the head of Hyunjin’s cock at his hole, too blissed out to tell him off for being so eager to get his dick wet. He’d deal with him later. Instead Jisung closed his eyes as Hyunjin dove inside of him, filling him up and clenching his walls around the boy's length. Changbin tried to watch but gave up, the own sensations of Jisung sucking his dick was too much to handle without the added sight of Hyunjin fucking into Jisung. Jisung groaned deeply in his chest, a low growl escaping the lips he had wrapped around Changbin.

He continues to bob up and down, alternating between hollowing his lips and darting out his tongue to massage the head of cock. Jisung stops sucking his dick, just as the beginning of an orgasm starts to ripple in his stomach causing the older to cry out.

“B-but, what, I was, uh-” Changbin is a garbled mess, eyes rolling and tongue darting out of his mouth in frustration. Jisung reaches for a condom on the side table, all the while Hyunjin continues slamming into him. It was scary how much Jisung could handle, how well he played his role. 

It was fucking terrifying and beautiful.

He holds the condom wrapper up, ripping it open, carefully rolling it over Changbin’s cock. Hyunjin slowly pulls out from Jisung’s hole, teeth caught between his lips as he tries to control the frustration of not being to reach his orgasm. Jisung was dragging everything out on purpose, making them get all hot and flustered, make them feel so good and then take their release away from them without warning. 

Hyunjin admired him.

Jisung straddles his hips, carefully lining himself up with his boyfriend's length. He motioned for Hyunjin to get the pillow.

“Ready?” Hyunjin whispers, holding the pillow over Changbin’s face. A wave of fear rushed through his body, causing his cock to get even harder than it already was. He loved this feeling, loved being unable to tell just what to expect from Hyunjin even though they had discussed it during the week. All his thoughts and memories left his mind at this moment, and all he could think about was Hyunjin smothering him - and _enjoying_ it.

“Y-Yeah,” Changbin sighs heavily. His eyes are so heavy, and his body feels so fucking good. He almost screams when Jisung finally lowers himself around his cock, finally able to have more than just a mouth wrapped around him. Jisung rolls his hips slowly, letting Changbin feel how warm he was, have him feel how well he filled him up. Hyunjin slowly lowered the pillow, and Changbin moaned deeply. 

“We’re going to start by doing ten seconds, think you can be a good boy and handle that?”

Changbin eagerly nodded his head, reaching out for Hyunjin to hurry up and hold the pillow against his face despite the inkling of fear he held. Hyunjin pressed the pillow over his mouth and nose, carefully making sure not to put pressure on the bridge of Changbin’s nose and cause injury. He began to count down from ten and watched as Changbin’s stomach muscles tensed from the act of holding his breath. Jisung began to roll his hips faster, sinfully fast yet not fast enough. 

Hyunjin removed the pillow from Changbin’s face, revealing his flushed cheeks. He breathed deeply, but not for long as Hyunjin returned the pillow back to his face. 

“Twenty, nineteen, eighteen,” he counted down. When he got to ten seconds, Changbin began to struggle more, his hand tightening around Hyunjin’s hands as he continued the countdown. Careful to not miss any taps, he finished the twenty-second period and Changbin breathed heavily, not quite gasping when Hyunjin removed the pillow from his face a second time.

“Fuck, fuck, oh my god,” he sang. Jisung gripped his hips as he lifted himself up and down his length, feeling the telltale signs of an orgasm stirring within him. Jisung stops riding him and instead sits with Changbin's cock deep inside him, feeling it brush over his prostate. It's his own for of self-torture - maintaining composure as CHangbin's cock twitches inside of him, over his prostate repeatedly. 

Hyunjin returns the pillow to Changbin’s for a thirty-second period of suffocation. Changbin grinds his hips into Jisung desperately, awkwardly jolting his hips in all directions. When Hyunjin gets to the 22nd second, Changbin places two fingers on the upper side of Hyunjin’s hand, tapping twice. Hyunjin removes the pillow instantly, letting the palms of his hands hold Changbin’s cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, I can’t last any longer.” Changbin heaved, eyes rolling as he tried to urge Jisung to continue riding him. Hyunjin peppers kisses over Changbin’s lips, his forehead, his nose. Jisung pulled himself off of Changbin’s cock, holding his hips as he helped him onto his hands and knees. 

“Hyunijn come here,” he says. Hyunjin puts the pillow to the side, eagerly making his way to Jisung’s side. He kisses Jisung, deeply and passionately, letting his teeth bite down on his bottom lips as Jisung grabbed hold of his cock, pumping it with just the right amount of pressure.

“You’re going to come with me,” Jisung mumbled, placing one hand on Changbin left butt cheek, and Hyunjin’s to the right. 

“Cum in his ass with me baby. Make use of our cum dump.”

Changbin whimpered beneath them and Jisung grinned. He pumped himself while Hyunjin followed suit, eventually wrapping around Changbin’s hips and pumping him too.

“Are you gonna cum for us now? You deserve it,” Jisung moans at his side. Changbin screws his eyes shut, feeling tingles all over as he sees stars, feeling his load splatter up his chest and chin. Jisung rubs his hand over the head of his cock, smearing it with his liquid. He returns the hand to his ass cheek, spreading it wide as he dumps his load inside Changbin’s hole causing the older to shiver from the heat of it all. Hyunjin shortly follows, cumming loudly and cursing all types of words as he milks himself through his orgasm. 

The room is filled with the smell of sex, sweat, and desire. Jisung presses his lips against Hyunjin’s, whispering small praises only he can hear, thanking him for playing his role so well. Hyunjin smiled against the kisses, satisfied with himself and his two boyfriends. Jisung turns his attention to Changbin who’d turned over onto his back, cum all down his legs and stomach, even his face. His eyes were glassy and his lips were swollen. And his _body -_ a beautiful mess of purple hickeys and red scratch marks. The initials Hyunjin had carved into him looked sinful underneath the red light, and Jisung considered all of them receiving one at some point.

“You did so well Changbin. I’m so proud of you baby,” Jisung coos. He lies down next to Changbin, using one of the towels spread across the bed to wipe him of their bodily fluids. Changbin trails a hand up Jisung, stroking his cheek with the backs of his fingers.

“Your turn next time,” Changbin says, voice completely fucked and broken.

Jisung reaches for the blanket Changbin had prepared, wrapping it around his shoulders and silently dying inside when Changbin curls into his side.

“I wouldn’t want to ever do this with anyone else but you two,” Changbin whispers. He can barely keep his eyes open, so fucked out from the scene they had completed. 

“Shall we all go have a warm shower and then watch some anime? I think we'd all benefit from that," Jisung says. His voice had switched back from the scene earlier, no longer dark and alluring. It was just Jisung, soft, gentle, and caring. He loved both.

"I'd like that a lot," he whispers. He reaches for the coffee, but Jisung stops him after noticing the time.

"It's two am, how about we get some juice from the fridge instead."

Changbin nods. As they stand from the bed, Hyunjin drapes a dressing gown around Changbin's shoulders before pulling him in for a deep kiss. 

"I love you Binnie," he whispers.

"I love you too."

He squeezes Jisung's hand, unable to stop admiring the proud look plastered across his face.

"I love both of you."

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, don't hesitate to leave kudos or comments, we writers love seeing your reactions and knowing our work has made someone smile ♡ validation is a very strong thing we thrive off of after all.
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyvnchns) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such, or even just to scream and cry over skz  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyvnchns) if you prefer anonymity! and i also take requests :)


End file.
